Warriors Idol Idiots Seaon 1
by Wolfgirl666
Summary: Warriors/American Idol crossover. I own neither!


Warriors Idol Idiots Season 1

Host:

Fogjaw- white Tom with a silver muzzle and blue eyes

Judges:

Cloudstep- fluffy white and silver tabby shecat with large blue eyes

Wolfsong- flirtatious black and silver tabby shecat with gold eyes

Rainblaze- stern brown tabby tom with blue gray stripes and green eyes

Contestants:

Jayfeather

Icecloud

Blackstar

Dawnpelt

Reedwhisker

Willowshine

Breezepelt

Heathertail

Scourge

Violet

Sharpclaw

Leafstar

Tigerstar

Hawkfrost

Runningwind

Russetfur

Episode

"Hello, good and evil cats! I'm Fogjaw, the judge of Warriors Idol Idiots. Wolfgirl666 owns me and the judges, but NOT the contestants! She does not own Warriors or American Idol." a white Tom with a silver muzzle announces on a circular stage decorated with stars and trees. Our judges are Cloudstep..."

A three seat desk is illuminated. The chair to the far left is illuminated, and the fluffy white and silver tabby shecat sitting there grins and waves, blinking her large blue eyes against the spotlight.

"Wolfsong..."

The far right seat is illuminated A black and silver tabby shecat smiles and bats her gold eyes flirtatiously.

"and Rainblaze."

The middle seat is illuminated, revealing a brown tom with blue gray stripes and gold eyes. He lifts a paw, unsmiling. Fogjaw winks at the crowd, his blue eyes twinkling. "Rainblaze is very stern. If anyone gets a good mark from him, we need to get him to the hospital immediately."

The crowd laughs. Fogjaw clears his throat.

"We won't play any songs today."

"BOO!" the crowd throws things at him.

"But you will see the contestants!" Fogjaw shouts, covering his head.

Jayfeather, Icecloud, Blackstar, Dawnpelt, Reedwhisker, Willowshine, Heathertail, Breezepelt, Scourge, Violet (Barley's sister), Sharpclaw, Leafstar, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Runningwind, and Russetfur walk onstage. Jayfeather, being blind, falls of the edge. Everyone else laughs. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf run from the audiance to help him.

"Shouldn't you get a seeing eye dog?" Tigerstar asks.

"I'm a cat, moron!" Jayfeather yowls angrily in the wrong direction. "It would eat me!" He attacks a camera cat, yelling "Take that, Tigerstar!" every few seconds.

Cloudstep hides her mouth behind a paw. Wolfsong giggles, and Fogjaw laughs a bit. Rainblaze doesn't even smile.

"Okay, Wolfgirl666 is trying a program she came up with in thirty seconds. We won't put OC's as contestants, bu if you sign them up, they will be able to compete in MiniIdol, which is hosted at the end of each episode. It's Warriors Idol Idiots for OC's. Please pick up a form and fill it out, then mail it here using that tempting review button at the bottom of the page. The form looks like this:

Name:

Clan:

Looks:

Personality:

Any particular passions or crushes:

"Also, vote for the songs you want contestants to sing! Wolfgirl666 is choosing MiniIdol songs this season, but we need you to choose one of two songs for each contestant! The songs are:

Jayfeather- No Surprise by Theory of a Deadman or ABC by the Jackson 5

Icecloud- Ready by Kelly Clarkson or California Gurls by Katy Perry

Blackstar- Breakeven by The Script or Ghost of Me by Daughtry

Dawnpelt- Naturally by Selena Gomez or Behind these Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson

Reedwhisker- Rockstar by Nickelback or Fireflies by Owl City

Willowshine- I Wont Apologise by Selena Gomez or True Friend by Miley Cyrus

Breezepelt- Reply by Iez or Devil Went Down to Georgia by the Charlie Daniels Band

Heathertail- Paparazzi by Lady Gaga or Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry

Scourge- Vanilla Twilight by Owl City or Sweet Home Alabama by Lynard Skynard

Violet- Bad Romance by Lady Gaga or Save You by Kelly Clarkson

Tigerstar- Every Time You Turn Around by Daughtry or Thriller by Michael Jackson

Hawkfrost- Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce or Bring Me Back to Life by Evanessance

Sharpclaw- If You Only knew by Shinedown or 21 Guns by Green Day

Leafstar- Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato or Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove

Runningwind- Second Chance by Shinedown or If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback

Russetfur- Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson or Falling Down by Selena Gomez

"Now you fan also put a * by your favorite cat as your vote. The cat with the least votes is uncerimoniously ushered out in a random fashion. And- you have a question, Hawkfrost?"

Hawkfrost, who had been waving his paw in the air, nods.

"Why did I get girl songs?" he whines.

"Good question. Wolfgirl666 chose a male and female cat to represent each Clan: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, BloodClan, The Dark Forest, and StarClan."

"But Tigerstar and I are both toms!" Hawkfrost whines angrily.

"Yes, yes, everybody knows that." Fogjaw says, sounding irritated. "I was just gettin to that answer. Now, Wolfgirl666 couldn't find any shecats in the Dark Forest, so she chose you two. And Tigerstar, being the original evil cat, got the guy songs."

"Ha!" Tigerstar gloats. Hawkfrost glares at him.

"Oh, Fogjaw, you forgot to mention that all MiniIdol contestants must be over apprentice status!" Cloudstep says suddenly.

"Thats right! No kits or apprentices may participate in any contest except another of Wolfgirl666's thirty second ideas, Daycare Idol Idiots, which we will explain next season, when she figures out exactly how to do that. So please, no apprentice or kit OC's may apply for the MiniIdol! But they CAN apply for the raffle!" Wolfsong exclaims.

"That would be correct." Rainblaze mews seriously. "Each episode will have 3 raffle baskets and 20 tickets a basket. A number will be pre-chosen to be the winning ticket. You fill out this form;

Name:

Looks:

Basket:

Ticket Number:

"If all 20 tickets for a basket are used, the exact ticket will get the basket."

"But if not, the closest number gets it." Cloudstep interrupts Rainblaze.

"And if a ticket number has already been posted, the first post for that number will ge the ticket. So it's a good idea to check which tickets have been taken!" Wolfsong adds.

"And the baskets are:

Basket A

20 pounds of catnip

7 balls of moss

1 PawPad Touch

3 tickets to any movie

Basket B

56 chocolate covered prey pieces, assorted

1 box of catnip mints

A reservation for 7 at the fancy restaurant Silverpelt Diner

A season's supply of herbs

Basket C

71 delicious pheasant squares

9 StarClan visitor's passes

A meeting with the original Clan leaders

1 model of the old forest

"So there's baskets with all kinds of stuff! Please remember that there will be three baskets per episode! Winners will be announced at the beginning of episodes." Fogjaw says.

"And I'm sure you're sick of hearing us yammering on and on, so until next time..." Cloudstep says, smiling.

Will Rainblaze ever smile? Will it rain ham and cheese flavored truffles? Can a bird survive a hurricane? Who will humiliate themselves? Will these stupid questions always be there to waste your time at the end of each chapter/episode?Are any of these questions goin to be answered? To know, either fly to the moon, wait in line to get a ticket, then go to Japan, take a course on speaking Polish after learning Japanese, ride a camel to Poland and buy an alligator. Take the alligator to Miami by sub, then shove it in a suitcase and take a train to Washington D.C. Next, break into the White House and tell security you'll sick your pet alligator on them if they don't tell you where Wolfgirl666 lives. They won't know what you're talking about, so tell them she lives in Kentucky. If they try to lock you up, drive to Kentucky and search for me and I'll tell you. Or you can just keep reading to see the next epidode. Your choice.


End file.
